Happily Ever After and Forever
by Heather Christine
Summary: What happens after happily ever after? For those who love Ella and Char, this story is about their life together after that fateful night when the curse was broken. Begins immediately where the book left off.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was elated. I was free — free to do whatever I wanted, free to refuse to obey Hattie, and free to marry Char... my Char. After our kiss, I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I could feel my own smile growing larger, and try as I might to control it, it continued to grow, taking over my entire being. I fingered a curl that had fallen out of place and hung by Char's temple. For a moment we were lost in another universe, where only he and I existed...

All too soon, though, it ended. Coming back to reality, Char looked around, and his smile turned into a look of concern as he took in my appearance. He looked me up and down, taking in my sooty servant's dress to which I had grown accustomed. "Ella, why...?" I couldn't help but love the expressions that flew across his face as he figured everything out. Well, almost everything.

"Does your father know?" he asked, and he held my hands tighter.

Mandy snorted.

I nodded. "Yes, but he has been busy..."

Mum Olga spoke up, "Honestly, Your Highness, Ella is just a maid."

"She is also your stepdaughter, and is in many ways superior to either of your daughters!" Char spat back. He turned his eyes back to me. "Ella, come with me. You can stay with me and my family, and you won't have to spend another night in this... prison."

My smile reappeared. He didn't even realize it, but Char had just given an order — and I reveled in the fact that I could obey by my own free will.

Quickly, I finished packing and changed back into mother's white gown. I brushed my hair so it fell long, past my shoulders. Placing Mandy's garland back on my head, I couldn't help but feel that pressure that within the hour I would be meeting Char's parents — not to mention the King and Queen of Kyrria!

I met Char back at the main hall. We left without saying a word — except when I reclaimed Mother's necklace from Hattie. "I believe you still have something of mine," I said, turning to her. I could tell she knew exactly what I meant — her hand quickly flew up and touched the pendant. To my surprise she gave it up without even trying to argue. My stepfamily must have been shocked, or completely angry, or both, for they just stared stupidly. Mum Olga did, however, remember her manners right before we left, for she cried out, "Oh, how we'll miss you, Ella. I speak on behalf of this entire household when I wish you the best of luck, Prince Charmont." Her voice was dripping with honey, almost to the point of sarcasm. I'm sure she was trying to secure an invitation to the wedding.

I rode with Char on his horse, sitting right behind him with my arms securely around his middle. When we arrived at the castle there were still many carriages outside, and I remembered the ball we had left behind.

Instead of going to the front and up the wide staircase, as I had previously done that night, last night, and the night before last, Char rode to the back stables. He helped me down with his strong, steady grasp and took my hands in his.

After giving the horse to a stable boy, he took my hand and led me down a path, around the stables and into the garden. There were shrubs all around, creating different paths, and he led me down one that opened into a little courtyard. There were gardens all around, filled with different exotic flowers, all white and carefully kept. In the middle was a large rose tree whose white petals shone in the silver moonlight. "Oh, Char, it's breathtaking..."

He didn't notice. His gaze was fixed only on me. I could feel myself blush, but I met his eyes as he pulled me close. I knew his beaming smile matched my own and I felt as if I could burst from happiness. It was something I'd never felt before — utter and complete freedom. No sense of dread about what the next command might force me to do. No worrying that I was putting myself, or anybody else, in danger. And best of all, no guilt that I was risking all of Kyrria to be with Char.

Char's deep brown eyes soon changed to a look of concern. "Ella, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were married... I thought..."

"I'm so sorry, Char," I whispered, a pang of sadness hitting as I realized how much I had hurt him. I remembered the images the magic book had shown me, of what Char had said about me, and how I had deceived him. I took a deep breath and tried to explain myself. "I couldn't marry you so long as I was under that curse. It would have been to dangerous for you, for Kyrria... If anyone had found out, who knows what could have happened? I would be powerless to refuse any command. You could be killed, and I wouldn't be able to stop myself..." I looked down as a stray tear ran down my cheek.

"Hey," Char said softly as he cupped my chin in his hand and tilted my head up. A worried look replaced any signs of hurt on his face. "It's alright. That's all over now." I smiled as I looked into his familiar eyes, those hazel eyes with flecks of gold that sparkled when he laughed and now shone with love.

"I just wish you could have told me," he continued. "Surely I could have done something." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I was about to disagree, but stopped myself. I loved that he wanted to protect me, and all that mattered was that now he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We stood there together, under the moonlight and fragrance of the rose petals. For a few moments all was silent. Then, Char spoke.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He nodded toward the castle, where my future seemed to lie — whatever that might be. An image of my being thrown into the castle dungeon quickly passed through my mind, for I had disobeyed my status and lied to the King and Queen of Kyrria. That thought just as quickly fled when I looked at Char, standing strong and upright, his eyes filled with concern, happiness, and love. He had on his royal best for the ball, but he looked slightly disheveled, with his shirt untucked and his hair all tousled. He looked so handsome and reassured, that I knew he'd never let anything horrible happen to me.

In the castle we immediately found one of the many servants that were bustling about. "Sire!" he cried. "The king and queen have been inquiring after you. They are furious that you left the ball."

I felt my stomach begin to tighten. This was not a good way to start.

As if reading my thoughts, Char gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, I'm sure they are," he replied, his voice calm. "Would you please let them know that I need to see them immediately and will be waiting for them in the Oak Room?"

The servant bowed and rushed off.

Char turned around to face me and pulled me close, holding both my hands. I entwined my fingers with his and felt my grip tighten. "Don't be nervous," he smiled. "They'll love you." Then, with a kiss on the tip of my nose, he led me down the hall and into a vast room.

The walls stood high, and it looked as if it could engulf our whole house back in Frell. Dark oak paneling covered the walls, and the room was furnished with magnificent scarlet fabrics, from the heavy drapes to the plush pillows. It was like nothing I had seen before, but the scale of it was lost on Char. He lived in this splendour everyday. And, I soon realized, so would I.

The moments of waiting dragged on and I found my thoughts whirling around. I couldn't believe everything that had happened over the past few days — my getting ready to go to the ball, Mandy's gorgeous fairy gifts, my dancing with Char, him thinking I was someone else. It seemed like an eternity, though it was not so long ago that I thought Char was lost to me forever. I smiled as I thought of how much I owed to Hattie's ripping of my mask.

"What's so funny?" Char asked.

"Oh, nothing," I teased. "Only that your not-so-secret admirer at the ball — a member of my stepfamily, to be exact — proved to be an excellent catalyst this evening. She must be thrilled."

Char laughed. "Not exactly the result she was hoping for."

Suddenly the doors opened and in came Char's parents. Char stood up immediately and I followed. I tried my best to curtsy but almost lost my balance. Uprighting myself, I greeted, "Your Majesties," in my most ladylike voice.

They didn't notice. "What were you thinking, running out like that?" the king exclaimed. His voice was rough but filled with concern for his son.

"Father, you see —"

"You were supposed to have chosen a wife, and instead you insulted every girl in the kingdom."

"But father, I've already found her," Charmont declared. He stood straight up with an authority that said he wouldn't back down and took my hand. "Father, mother, I'd like you to meet Ella." All eyes focused on me. Again I tried to curtsy, and was this time met with success.

"The girl that caused the uproar?"

"Yes, Your Majesties, and I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I caused." It didn't seem like enough, but I didn't know what else to say. I could feel them looking me up and down, and I became grateful that I had taken the time to change back into mother's gown.

"It was not her fault," Char defended. "She had nothing to do with it. It was that monster of a girl beside her."

"What are you talking about?"

We then sat down and explained the whole situation. I filled in the parts that Char missed, which ended up being most of the story. As it turned out, Char learned almost as much information as his parents and was equally surprised. However, their response was filled with such love that I forgot I was with the royal family of Kyrria.

"So this is the girl that has stolen Char's heart," the queen said with smile. "I'm not surprised. But come, come, it's late, and you must exhausted. I'll have one of the servants make up your room for you." I followed, bidding Char and the king good night. I didn't want to leave Char, not yet, but a warm bed sounded inviting. My body agreed as I let out a yawn.

The queen led me up to my bed chambers herself. "This is one of my favourites," she said as she showed me in.

Before she left, Queen Daria said softly, "You remind me so much of your mother, Ella dear. I know you'll be good for Char, and I'm happy he's chosen you." She smiled at me before leaving me alone to retire. I smiled, marvelling at the welcome I had recieved and bursting with happiness.

It didn't take long for me to get ready for bed. I was exhausted. As I slipped under the soft blue covers and into the satin sheets, my mind was filled with thoughts of Char and I quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I awoke to the morning sunlight streaming in through the large windows, and the little dust fairies danced in its path. It took a few seconds for me to remember where I was but it all rushed back. I was at the palace! I was was going to marry Char. I felt another smile take over in sheer delight.

I threw back the covers, eager to get dressed and start the day. Looking around the room I found a new dress laid out for me. I was about to slip into it myself, but before I could a maid came in and stopped me. "No, no, miss — let me help you with that." She hastily put down the tray she was carrying and came over to me. It was bizarre, having someone else dress me as if I were a child, but my protests had no effect. She also insisted on doing my hair, though I reassured her I could do it myself. I liked when it hung long past my shoulders. It was like mother's long, brown hair, and how she wore it at home.

"What time is it?" I asked her after I was ready.

"Oh, 'bout quarter-past-ten, Miss."

How could I have slept in so late?

"His Highness sends this up to you," the maid said, bringing me the tray. It was a breakfast beautifully prepared by the royal cook, and with it was a note.

_My Ella,_

_I hope you had a wonderful sleep last night, though your dreams could not _

_have been half so sweet as mine. I send you this with all my love._

_Forever,_

_Your Char_

I read and reread the letter, savouring every handwritten word. I was his Ella, and he, my Char. Impulsively I gave it a kiss. "Oh, please, where is he?" I asked. There was no way I could possibly sit here and eat a breakfast, no matter how delicious, by myself.

"On the main verandah, I believe," she replied.

I ran for the door, but before I left I told her she could help herself to the tray's contents. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Miss, I couldn't..." I insisted, saying it would otherwise go to waste as I couldn't eat a thing. Then I hurried off to find Char.

There he was, arms leaning on the stone wall facing the garden. I resisted the urge to run up to him but tiptoed up behind him. I then threw my arms around him and covered his eyes, pitching my voice a tone lower as I had done before, and asked, "Guess who?"

Char laughed. "Let me see... Is it Lela of Bast?"

"Perhaps." I didn't have time to say any more before he grabbed my hands, turned me around and gave me a kiss. "No, most definitely not Lela."

"I should have known it was you all along," Char said, referring to my alias at the balls. "I felt almost guilty for liking Lela so quickly." He brought his hand up the my cheek, and I covered his hand in mine. Turning my head slightly, I placed a kiss in the centre of his palm. Those hands I knew so well...

We started walking together, side by side, my arm around his, out into the gardens. It was a beautiful day outside, with the sun pouring its warmth over every surface. Not a cloud dared to show itself and spot the clear blue sky.

"Did you get my note?" Char asked. I nodded with a smile. "... And the breakfast?" he added when I didn't say anything.

"Of course." I didn't tell him that I didn't eat anything, but he must have suspected from my smile that refused to be repressed.

"Ella, did you have any of it?" His green eyes were sparkling at me when I looked up to meet his gaze.

"I couldn't wait to see you," I burst, hoping that would be explanation enough.

By this time we had reached a fountain with a statue of a fairy hero in the centre, looking serious and important. "I see," Char replied. His face suddenly fell into mock seriousness, imitating the statue's expression. "Well, well, what will we do with you, Ella of Frell? It won't do to be refusing your suitor's tokens of affection." I realized we were getting closer to the fountain and tried my best to move away. His eyes betrayed the frown his mouth had formed and I knew he was planning something. I tried to jump back, but I wasn't quick enough. In one swift motion, his free arm swooped down and splashed me with the cold, refreshing water, drenching my upper body.

"Prince Charmont!" I cried, trying without much success to keep my expression somber. "What unbecoming behaviour for the future ruler of Kyrria!" He gave a playful shrug and raised an eyebrow with a smile that said, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Not to be outdone, I cupped some water in my hands and tossed it at him. His reaction was quicker than mine, and he jumped back just in time. It only sprinkled his curly hair and doublet. His laugh encouraged me, and tried again. I cupped some more water in my hands and slowly moved forward, striving to close the distance. He moved straight backwards with slow, steady steps, but did not look behind him. His eyes were focused on me. We continued like that for a few more paces, until, suddenly, he tripped over a stone ledge and fell into the grand fountain behind him.

I laughed at his startled expression as he came back up for air. Now he was completely soaked from head to toe and standing in the two feet of water, not knowing what to do.

"Well, well, whatever will we do with you, Your Royal Highness?" I teased. "It won't do to be starting water fights and falling into fountains."

He laughed as he climbed out over the ledge. "No, I suppose you're right. But surely this is acceptable." Before I knew it, Char had engulfed me in a sopping embrace. I squealed as I tried to wriggle free, but his muscular arms overpowered mine. I became almost as wet as he.

"There is no objection, I hope, to my hugging my future bride?"

I turned around to face him as he hugged me close, my arms around his neck. "No," I whispered. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath tickling my nose. Slowly, Char pressed his lips against mine. They tasted sweet and salty at the same time, and their prescence lingered long after the kiss ended.

We continued walking through the gardens, talking of little things of no particular importance. Sometimes we were silent. It was such a comfortable silence, and I loved how it didn't matter what we said or didn't say. How much I had had to say to him in the past six months, and now that we were together, there was not much to say. Not yet. We had the rest of our lives laid out for talking. We had forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Char and I made our way back to the castle, enjoying the garden as we went. Along the way, he would tell me stories about each garden, and each plant, and he was filled with facts about the flowers and the history behind every statue. It became much more than anyone could wish to hear, but he was so sweet and I loved listening to his voice, with his hand gestures for emphasis, that I just smiled and nodded. He must have caught on when that was my only response, as he asked, "You don't care, do you?"

"Well," I replied, hugging his arm closer, "it is fascinating, but when you start listing Queen Dorothia XXI's plans for a hybrid purple-polka-dotted-with-a-splash-of-orange hyacinths that never made it to realization," — I drew in a deep breath —"it is a little much."

He laughed at my exaggeration. "I could not have been as bad as that!"

A teasing smile was my only answer.

We round our way back to the castle through the grounds. As we came into view of the back terrace, a boy ran out to us. His breathing was heavy, but he looked relieved as he bowed. "Your highness, your presence has been requested in the Queen's drawing room." Char looked at me, but the servant added, "Your presence alone."

Char sighed. "Thank you. You may let my mother know that I will be there shortly." As the boy quickly headed back to the castle, Char turned to me. "I see it's already starting," he said. A quick pang of worry hit me, though I didn't know why. However, his smile relieved any anxieties. "I'm sure it's nothing."

He gave my hand a quick kiss before disappearing up the steps and into the large entrance, leaving me alone to wander. I decided to go back into the castle, following Char's example.

As I started to wander through the great halls, I was hit with the realization of where I was. I hadn't noticed much in the flurry of the past day or so. Even this morning, I was so eager to catch a glimpse of Char that I rushed down the large staircase without taking its notice. Everything was large and grand. Every tapestry, every moulding, every archway, declared that this was the home of royalty. It wasn't tacky, like Mum Olga's decorations back in Frell which overwhelmed the house with its abundance of faux gold and jewels. This was regal, and elegant, carrying a deep history of Kyrria. Portraits of past rulers covered one wall, and plush seats offered rest. These rooms were built centuries ago, but the furnishings made it a welcoming home.

I stopped to look at a wall hung with portraits. I recognized a few of the faces, but there were many whose name escaped me. Some looked stern, brows furrowed, and others had soft, caring eyes which inspired confidence. Near the far side, I found a portrait of Char, who fit the latter description. The likeness was taken a few years before — he looked to be sixteen years old, maybe seventeen. I traced his face with my finger, the same face that gave me the only comfort — however small — the day of my mother's funeral. Freckles dusted his dark face and I thought I could see a trace of a smile on his serious expression.

I moved to the picture beside it. It was a young girl who I took to be Char's sister. She looked very much like him, but with a fairer complexion. Her soft curls hung down and her blue eyes smiled with her lips. I hoped I would be able to meet her soon.

I was beginning to feel lonely after spending so much time without the presence of a single person. I wandered some more, though I couldn't tell where I was going, as I heard voices growing louder. I followed the voices and the noise down a smaller passageway which led to a large room. It must have been the kitchen, with all its bustle and delicious aromas hung thick in the air.

I wanted to see more, so I took a few more paces to where a girl was stirring a large pot. I peeked over her shoulder to see what it was — mushroom soup! My stomach gurgled and I then regretted skipping breakfast. How I would love a small cup of some hot soup!

"Excuse me," I said, tapping the girl on the shoulder, "That smells won—"

The girl turned around and whacked me with ladle before I could say any more. "Oh, miss!" she cried as I stepped back in a slow response. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you. But whatever are you doing here? You shouldn't be anyway near the servants' quarters..."

I laughed at the treatment that I was getting. Me? Above being a servant? Dame Olga might have something else to say about that.

I tried to explain that I was used to being in the kitchen, but nothing I said mattered. As quickly as she could, the girl dabbed off my sleeve and sent me back through the door through which I had entered.

"Hmph!" I groaned. This was turning into quite the morning. "Now what?" I said to myself.

I decided to trace my steps back to where I had started, bringing me to the base of the immense staircase. The mahogany railing gleamed in the sunlight, beckoning me without any chance of my refusing. I glanced to the right and left, checking that no one was coming. After racing up to the top as quickly as I could — which required much more effort than any other staircase I had climbed — I lifted my leg over the railing and positioned myself at the top.

Taking a deep breath I let myself fly down, down, down...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Guh!"

Before I knew it, I had landed hard with somebody else breaking my fall. We both scrambled to our feet as I apologized. "I'm so, so sorry," I repeated, until I looked up into the smiling face of Char. We both laughed, and I playfully hit him in the arm. "I thought - I thought I was in trouble there for a second!"

"I can't leave you alone at all, can I?"

"It's not my fault! You should have a warning sign on that railing!" I was still catching my breath from the ride.

Char laughed. "I told you, didn't I?" Then he looked around as if he had just remembered something. "Right! Come here," he said as he grabbed my hands and started leading me away, "I've got something to show you."

He turned me around and covered my eyes with his hands. I smiled as he gently lead me down a hall, guiding my every step. We came to a stop, and he then uncovered my eyes to reveal a very familiar figure.

"Mandy!" I shrieked as I ran over to her. I almost knocked her over as I fell into her embrace and squeezed her hard.

As we pulled apart a terrible pang of gilt hit me. How had I not thought of her before? "Oh, Mandy, I'm so sorry, I was just here all of a sudden, and everything happened so fast-"

Only a gracious smile lit up Mandy's face. "Lovey," she said as she cupped my face in her hands, "You're here! You did it!" She looked over at Char and back at me. "Of course you have had so much on your mind, I wouldn't expect you to worry about a little old lady. Besides," she continued, winking at me, "you don't doubt I'm still able to take care of myself, do you?"

We hugged again and I couldn't help letting some tears slip. Quickly, I brushed them away. It was ridiculous that I was still so emotional over little things! Seeing Mandy made me realize how much everything had changed, and I welcomed her familiar, steady presence.

"Your room has already been prepared," Char said. "I'll call for one of the maidservants to show you there."

Soon it was just Mandy and I left alone in her suite of a room. "My, my... You sure have caught a good one." She chuckled as she bustled about, adding her own touches. It was a much nicer room than Mandy had ever had at the house in Frell, even when Mother was alive. I was suddenly filled with happiness that I was somehow repaying her for all that she had done for me, that she could finally have more than she had had before. It wasn't nearly enough, but it was something.

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine," I smiled back. "Now, me on the other hand..." - I held up my sleeve that showed the remains of the soup from the kitchen - "I could use some work."

Mandy just chuckled as she shook her head at me. "Only you, Ella..." She held out her arms for me to willingly fall into. After she kissed my hair she then whispered in my ear. "Don't change for anyone. You are wonderful just as you are - my Ella." I squeezed her tight. It was comforting to have her here, and to be reminded of my past life. While there was so much that I wouldn't mind forgetting, I really did love my old home, and my identity as Ella of Frell. It was oddly nice to remember those times now that I knew everything was changing forever.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," I replied as I pulled away from Mandy. A maid came in and curtsied before saying, "If you please, miss, the Queen wishes to see you her in private drawing room. If you'd please follow me..." I raised my brow at Mandy and gave her a quick smile before I followed the girl's retreating figure.

She took me down a few winding corridors before we came to a large, paneled door. 


End file.
